Who Cares About You
by emquin
Summary: Brotherly Furt. pre-slash Klaine. The aftermath of BIOTA, in which Finn picks up the pieces, Rachel is told off, and Blaine gets some perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**_So, I actually didn't know how to classify this, pairing wise. Because it is pre-Klaine, but it also only features Blaine for a few lines...but I did plan out two more scenes (sort of), one of which deals with Blaine...and I guess there would be one other scene that would deal with Klaine and how they get their friendship back on. _

_For now it is a one-shot, but I know I'll probably continue it depending on time and the response this gets...this will be different from my other fics in that I will post this a scene at a time depending on POV and lenght. It also won't be really long. _

_Once more I will mention my love for Finn...because he's awesome._

_Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything...despite how much I wish I did..._

**_Summary: _**_Finn lets Kurt know someone cares. (Summary is due to change if this fic does become more than just a one-shot)..._

* * *

><p>"Who cares about you…"<p>

The words repeated themselves in his mind, echoing over and over again, Rachel's voice, careless and not getting any softer. Kurt sat still and watched her go. He didn't understand. She was supposed to be his friend.

"Who cares about you…"

Blaine stood in line, oblivious to everything around him, not knowing that Rachel was walking determinedly in his direction or that Kurt watched with bated breath, hoping with everything in his body that he was right. Rachel couldn't get this. She had gotten everything else.

"Who cares about you…"

Other words came to his mind then, words coming from the one person he hadn't expected them to. Kurt tried to shake them away. He'd been at fault for that as well. Blaine had said it in anger. He hadn't meant it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Blaine hadn't meant the comparison, still it hurt. Days later, the hole left behind by his best friend still remained.

Rachel kissed him.

His mind flashed back to their last kiss. He'd been not even a foot away from them. Maybe if he'd been sitting somewhere else in their circle it wouldn't have been that hard.

"…thanks for clearing that up for me Rachel…"

Blaine rushed away to the bathroom. For a split second, Kurt considered following him. Instead he walked towards Rachel. He ignored that part of himself that told him to act petty and shout 'I told you so'.

She ran off, surprisingly delighted and Kurt stared after her wondering how Rachel Berry had come to be and yet glad that she hadn't been truly hurt. For some reason, he couldn't hate her, couldn't resent her even more. He sighed.

"Are you going to order?" A middle aged woman who'd been in line behind Blaine asked.

"Oh. No. I…sorry." He stepped out of line and walked back to his table to gather his things.

"I'm gay. A hundred percent gay." Not even those words could make everything better, because compared to the other words, "who cares about you…" they didn't matter. Gay or not, Blaine had rather kiss Rachel to figure out his sexuality than him.

He saw Blaine one last time, leaving the bathroom, as he pushed the door to the Lima Bean open. He ducked out quickly, hoping the other boy didn't see him. It wasn't like he cared about Kurt. No one cared. He was glad suddenly that he hadn't let Rachel convince him to let her drive. He walked to his car and looked back just once. Blaine was sitting at their table but there wasn't a cup of coffee in front of him. For a moment, Kurt considered going back in, but then he shook his head. Blaine might know he was gay, but that didn't mean he wanted Kurt.

When he got home, he said nothing to Finn playing video games in the living room and headed up the stairs to his room. He dropped to his bed and tried to pretend that one of his pillows didn't still smell like Blaine.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Kurt?"

"What is it, Finn?"

Finn opened the door and fumbled with two glasses of milk. "I thought we could have a chat," he said, "I know you've been feeling down since the party."

Kurt nodded slowly, sitting up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finn asked, still standing by the door, looking awkward and out of place in Kurt's room.

Usually their 'lady chats' happened in Finn's room, Kurt mused, as he motioned for his step-brother to sit down at the foot of the bed.

Finn handed Kurt one of the glasses. "So, um, what happened?"

Kurt sipped at the milk, taking his time before he answered. He knew he had to talk about it with someone. Finn somehow was perfect for the role of listener.

"Why does she get everything, Finn? All I've ever wanted, since I met her, she's gotten, even before Glee. She got the fairy shaped cookie I pointed out I wanted in first grade, got to take Goldie the goldfish home at the end of third grade when Ms. Hendershot was giving him away **-** you know, Goldie died a week later, I wouldn't have let that happen **-**, she got picked as Student of the month in fifth grade even though I've always had a better GPA, she got the locker I wanted in middle school, she's gotten every solo I've ever wanted in Glee, she…she got you, and she got his first kiss, and his second…and I've never, ever, come first."

Finn stared at him for a moment and Kurt thought that maybe he was processing everything. "You're talking about Rachel, aren't you?" He asked, when he finally spoke.

Kurt nodded. "Who else, Finn?" He wiped at his eyes, hoping Finn didn't see him trying to stop himself from crying.

"It was just Spin the Bottle, Kurt," he began, "I thought you were cool about it."

He shrugged and leaned back into his bed, "she called him on Monday and asked him out on a date. Oh, she got that too! She got to go on an official date with him first."

Finn frowned, looking confused, "He said yes? Isn't Blaine…I thought he was gay."

Kurt shrugged again. "He was confused, thought he might be bi." He laughed a humorless laugh. "Did you know last year when I was deluded into thinking you could ever like me back, she said that she would always come first because she was a girl…and with Blaine I never thought I'd have to worry about that. I mean, half the Warblers have to be in love with Blaine, but I think even one of them if they knew I liked him would never had done what she did."

Finn took a long drink, as if to put off talking for a moment. "So…they're like together?" He asked.

"No…he figured it out, he's gay. And, I can't…he isn't to blame. He was drunk and confused and Rachel just had to ask him out and really I shouldn't expect better from her because she will never care for anyone but herself…I just thought we were friends…"

Finn set his glass of milk aside on Kurt's desk, surprised when Kurt didn't even tell him off for not bringing coasters. He grabbed Kurt's glass and set it down as well before he pulled his step-brother into a hug.

"I'm so sorry she did that to you, Kurt," he whispered and pulled back to look at him. "You don't deserve this…not after everything. And I'm sorry for last year too, I could have handled things better."

Kurt shrugged. "I'm over all of that."

"But, Kurt you have to know, you come first to me now. You're my brother now and you'll always come first."

Kurt began to laugh and threw himself at Finn again.

"I meant what I said at the wedding, Kurt, I've got your back now."

Kurt could still hear Rachel, the scoff at the possibility that Kurt's feelings could matter in any way, but now, looking at Finn he began to shake the thought away. He had people that cared about him. Finn. His dad. Carole. Mercedes. He smiled at Finn.

"Thanks."

"You're my brother, Kurt, you don't need to thank me. Rachel is not worth your tears and if Blaine couldn't take into account how you felt either maybe he isn't worth it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_So BIOTA is the one episode that I loved and yet had many issues with. I loved how they handled everything except that at no point was Rachel called out on being a terrible friend and I hated how little she cared about Kurt even to the point that she does say to Kurt that she doesn't care about him...I also didn't like that there was no scene where Kurt and Blaine appologized to each other...but anyway, out of all that frustration, this came out...because Finn is awesome. _

_The next scene that I'd imagine happening after this is Finn confronting Rachel, because someone has to...but we'll see if I do write that..._

_Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**_Okay, so I guess I am continuing this. I actually don't really like how this scene turned out, but I guess it works. I also do have the next one planned...I don't know how long this will be, not too long, I imagine. Maybe just two more chapters. _

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed/added this to their alerts/favorites, you guys are beyond awesome. _

_Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything...despite how much I wish I did..._

**_Summary: _**_Finn lets Kurt know someone cares. (Summary is due to change if this fic does become more than just a one-shot)..._

* * *

><p>When he got to Rachel's house, Finn was glad to note that neither of her dad's was home. He knocked on her door and she opened at once.<p>

"Finn!" she exclaimed and pulled him right into the house. "I'm so glad you came. My ill fated relationship with the enemy has given me the perfect material for a song. You can listen to the first verse, it's rather brilliant if I do say so myself…Finn, why are you frowning?"

Finn stared at her after he'd pulled his arm away from her grip. He didn't know what he'd expected to find when he went over, but it certainly wasn't for Rachel to be writing a song as if she hadn't just gotten turned down or hurt his brother.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

"I want to know what the hell you were thinking, Rachel," Finn said.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean. I'm just working on the song that will win us Regionals and I'm offended that you're here accusing me of…well, I don't even know what…"

"I'm not talking about your stupid song, Rachel, god, do you ever think about anyone but yourself?" He began to pace and paused right in front of her, "I'm talking about Kurt, Rachel. I'm talking about Kurt and Blaine."

She frowned at him. "I can't believe you, Finn, coming to my house to tell me I've done something wrong, when I'm the one that's gotten my heart broken. I really cared for Blaine, you know, and the kids we were going to have together in the future. They would have been very talented, you know, and it would have been just perfect, but of course he's gay. Kurt's gotten what he wants, and you're here to berate me over this? I won't stand for it, Finn."

Finn stared at her in surprise. He knew Rachel couldn't have been too hurt by Blaine's reaction if she was just standing right in front of him talking about a song. But she was upset about the accusation. Finn knew her better than most people and he knew how Rachel could twist something in her mind.

"Do you even realize what you were doing?" he asked, his voice lower than before. She didn't answer. "How much you've hurt Kurt? Probably even Blaine?"

She gulped, realizing perhaps how selfish she'd been since the night of the party. Not everything could be blamed on the alcohol.

"I know why you did it…you weren't in love with Blaine."

Rachel stared at him. "No. I guess I wasn't."

"You were trying to make me jealous. And you can claim you were drunk, but we both know better…because you had it all figured out. The bottle could have pointed to anyone, that wouldn't have mattered to you, but you knew what you were doing."

She gaped at him.

"And it didn't work, Rachel. Don't you get it? You cheated on me and nothing you do will make me want to forgive you, especially when you're hurting other people to try and get me back." He shook his head and pulled at his shirt, "he's been through so much, Rachel, and he doesn't need this, not from someone he considered a friend."

Finn felt uncomfortable seeing her start to cry. Before, all instinct would have been to pull her into his arms and comfort her, tell her that it would all be okay, but he knew Rachel and he couldn't give her the wrong idea. Comforting her now, even though to him it would be a friendly gesture, to her would be something more.

"What I don't understand is why you asked Blaine out," Finn continued, "you kissed him and you could have left it at that, so why go out of your way to hurt Kurt?"

She looked down at her feet for a moment, chastised. She was seeing what she'd done, realizing that she had taken it a bit far.

"I'm lonely," she said at last, "I don't have many friends, Finn."

At this Finn scoffed.

"And when I kissed Blaine, he kissed me back and I thought I found someone that could let me get over you. All I wanted was to move on."

"And why don't you have many friends? Kurt was your friend. He's even tried to help you by telling me how much you apparently love me. But his friendship was not enough, was it? I kept telling everyone for the longest time that you were just determined, but, Rachel, all you are is selfish and self-centered. Anything you do for anyone else somehow benefits you and this, what you did to Kurt, it's too much. I have to go…"

Rachel grabbed his arm. "Is it so terrible to think about myself? I've had it just as bad as Kurt, and you know, when I kissed Blaine again he just told me he was gay, right to my face and Kurt was there and do you know how much that hurt? To admit I'd been wrong?"

Finn didn't even respond, pulling away from her. He knew Rachel over dramatized everything and tried to make her life seem like the biggest tragedy, but nothing like having her life threatened had happened to her. Kurt was right, she always did get everything she wanted. She wouldn't get him a second time. He walked out of her house with a word, pulling out his phone and finding the right number in his contacts, before calling the number.

"Hello?" Blaine said, "who is this?"

"Hey, Blaine, it's Finn, listen, I'm just calling because Kurt…" he didn't even get to finish before Blaine interrupted.

"Is he okay? Did anything happen? Was it Karofsky?"

Finn almost laughed. "No, nothing's wrong. He just…he was sort of upset and I thought maybe I could explain it to you so you guys can make up. Do you, um, want to meet up somewhere?"

Blaine hesitated and then answered in affirmative. "Lima Bean sound good?"

"Yeah, sure, see you there."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_I thought about just going into a Blaine/Kurt scene next, but I really like the idea that Finn would meet up with Blaine and sort of explain why it hurt Kurt so much, without even knowing about the comparison to Karofsky that Blaine made...so, yeah, I'll hopefully have that up soon. _

_Also, guys, I finally did cave and get a tumblr. You can find a link on my profile...I haven't done much with it yet and don't know what I'll actually do with it, but it's there, so I guess follow me and get me into this whole tumblr scene. _

_Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. _

_-Erika_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_ ** I am soooo sorry that this is so late. I actually had this written for a while and I thought I had posted it. It wasn't until earlier this week that I realized I hadn't. Wow. Shows you how scatterminded I can be, but I'm going to blame tumblr and my other fics. At any rate, let's go with the saying never late than never.

This is going to be last part to this, and I'll say more are the bottom.

* * *

><p>Blaine tapped his fingers on the table. He was waiting for Finn at his and Kurt's usual table at the Lima Bean, drinking his medium drip and staring at the left over biscotti that Kurt would have eaten.<p>

It'd been only three days since his fight with Kurt, and one since he'd figured out that Kurt knew him better than he knew himself.

Every time the door opened, he looked up hoping that Kurt would come in and he'd manage to catch him. Blaine had seen him just the day before, leaving the Lima Bean hastily, as if he were running from something. Blaine had just managed to make himself not run after him.

The door opened and Blaine looked up. It was Finn, finally.

The tall boy, looked around before he spotted him, and walked over, pulling the chair out and falling into it ungracefully, so different from Kurt.

"So, um, thanks for meeting me here, dude," Finn said, "I just knew I had to talk to you, because Kurt's my brother and I thought I should explain about him and Rachel. They go a way back, and most of us didn't really know how far back, but she was one of the only kids to talk to him when we were younger. Well, her and Brittany. He was different even then."

Blaine smiled fondly. He didn't understand what the point of the story was, but he resolved to listen, especially if he and Kurt could go back to being friends if he listened.

"But Rachel and Kurt, although they were friends, I don't think they ever stopped competing. Rachel's dad's really pushed her to be a star when she was little. I'm not…I don't know if it was at her urging or not, but she was in love with the spotlight even then…and Kurt, that's what Kurt wanted too.

"So, even back then they fought over things like school plays and their grades, and silly things like that. And it was rare that Kurt ever got something first. Rachel's always gotten anything that Kurt's ever wanted, and because it's Rachel no one batted an eye, because she's always been spoiled by her dads, and because who would say no to her and then listen to her whine about it, when saying no to Kurt who wouldn't complain to anyone, was easier."

Blaine didn't know when Finn had gotten so good at actually narrating a story without having to pause to search for a word, but he decided it had to be Kurt's influence.

"By the time we were in middle school, Kurt and Rachel weren't friends. They didn't interact. I think Kurt was just coming to terms with being gay and everything that meant. But when high school started, so came Glee. Rachel has always been our star, not just because she appointed herself so, but because she is genuinely the best in the club. And, Mr. Shue, as much as he tries to include everyone, has never quite managed to actually let everyone have a good moment in the spotlight, but he tries. Still, Rachel pretty much gets any songs that she likes. And Kurt, Kurt is amazing. His voice is just incredible and he can hit some pretty high notes and his taste in music is similar to Rachel's…"

"But he never gets any of the songs," Blaine finished for Finn.

Finn nodded. "And she also got me," Finn said, "I don't know if Kurt's told you, but he had a crush on me last year…and I mean, I'm not gay…so, that just wasn't going to work out, but Rachel liked me too…and…"

Blaine nodded. "You ended up with Rachel."

It was dawning on him now, what Finn was trying to say.

"Kurt told me that last year, Rachel told him she would always come first when it came to me, because she was a girl. And, so, with you, he thought…well, he'd come first…but then the party and…"

"I kissed Rachel. I took Rachel out on a date."

Finn nodded. "You put him second to Rachel. Do you know, had you kissed any of the other girls he probably wouldn't have gotten so angry about it."

Blaine stared at him.

"But, then again," Finn added, "none of them would have gone ahead and asked you out…I'm not trying to make Rachel out to be the bad guy, I'm really not, but she's selfish. She doesn't think about anything but herself sometimes…and she and Kurt were friends."

Blaine understood suddenly. Kurt hadn't just been mad at Blaine was questioning his sexuality thought that had to be a factor, of course, he'd been mad that Blaine was questioning his sexuality because of Rachel. Rachel who was one of his best friends these days and who he'd always held as competition.

"So, he thought…he thought I would replace him with her?"

"You have to know you're the first gay guy he's met, Blaine, and we are so glad he did meet you because he's needed someone that understood him like that for a while. He doesn't let people in easily and I don't know, I think he just idolized you or something."

Blaine ran a finger over the lid of his cup and he let out a breath. If Kurt had held him in any kind of pedestal, that certainly wasn't the case anymore, not after the things he'd said. But he understood things better, now, and he knew he was going to have to be the one to make things right.

"I think I need to talk to him," Blaine said, "you know, these past few days I keep just waiting for him to text me about the most mundane of things. And every time I see a magazine or I find Wes and David cuddled up together, I just want to text him and…he might think that I helped him, but I've never had a friend like Kurt before and to be completely honest, half the time I think he has things more figured out than I do."

Finn didn't respond. Instead he stood up and he looked at Blaine for a while, "he's at home now if you want to go see him."

"Can I?"

"For everyone's sanity, it's probably for the best."

Blaine nodded. He stood up and offered Finn the biscotti. Kurt's stepbrother took it with a grin, "thanks, dude."

It wasn't going to be as easy to make Kurt smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Alright, so I know the end is a little bit abrupt in that we don't actually see Kurt and Blaine talk it out and resolve things, but of course we know that they do resolve things and that Kurt eventually does forgive Rachel...and we know that in just a few more episodes Kurt and Blaine get together, so I thought it wasn't necessary. So, this is the end. If you guys do really want a Kurt and Blaine convo after this I might be persuaded to write it, but as of now there are no plans for that...this was how it was going to end. Hope you liked it.

Please review.

And if you are interested, you can find me on tumblr under emquin, so stop by.


End file.
